fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ethan Watanabe
Ethan Watanabe is Kamen Rider OOO, the main protagonist & one of the main characters in Kamen Rider: OOO. Before Ethan Watanabe, there was a Unnamed King who had fought & sealed the Greed away. Kamen Rider OOO He returned from Japan to the United States to fund for more of his travels. His latest part-time job, a security guard at the Ness Art Museum, ends due to the destruction of the museum around him due to him being drugged to sleep by some would-be robbers. Ethan takes a strange red medal, he found while off duty which he thinks is his pay. This causes a disembodied arm to begin to follow him around until the arm announces that it is called Blazepheyr & is one of the ancient beings known as the Greed, & he needs Ethan's help to become King. When they are attacked by a monster called a Yummy, Ethan risks his life to rescue Blazephyr, who in return saves him & gives Ethan two more strange medals, calling them "Core Medals", & a belt, enabling Ethan to transform into the Kamen Rider OOO. After destroying the Yummy & further encounters with the Greed=, people from the Ness Foundation begin to approach Ethan, offering their assistance in the fight against the Greed & Yummy, but their true motives are not clear. He also gets a job & housing at the Cous Coussier, after the owner Daisy Stanford finds out that he is a world traveler. In the process, joined by Johnny Tolbert, Ethan learns more of the Greed's desire to become whole & the reason why Blazephyr is unable to assume his complete form. However, things changed when Ethan ended up becoming a host to half of a set of Purple Core Medals that react to his lack of selfish desires, the same presumed reason why he is able to use Kamen Rider OOO's powers without any sign of going berserk so far like the First Kamen Rider OOO, with dangerous consequences. Soon after, Ethan learns from James Ness, the Foundation's owner, that the only way to counteract the purple Core Coins is to acquire a desire of his own, something he is yet capable of. Later on, he turns into the dinosaur-like Ethan Greed after absorbing two more purple Core Medals from the other Purple Greed, Kieran Leach, in a bid to make him go berserk. However, it was by then Ethan remembers his desire is to have the power to help others & later agrees to Ness's suggestion to absorb all the Cell Medals in the Ness Foundation's possession to achieve that desire. However, it does not halt Ethan's Greedification during his final battle when he uses all the Cell Medals in his body in a risky attack that fails to destroy Leach. But before Ethan undergoes his Greed transformation, Blazephyr gives Ethan his last three Core Medals, disappearing from Truman & allowing Ethan to transform to defeat Leach, resulting in the disappearance of the Core Medals, with the Core Medals that houses Blazephyr's consciousness splitting in half. As a now-normal Ethan falls back to the Earth, Blazepheyr appears to him as his disembodied arm, bidding his farewells, before disappearing into half of the broken Hawk Medals that once held his consciousness. Saved by Kamen Rider Genesis, receiving the other half of Blazephyr's Core Medals that Amy found, Ethan leaves the United States & resumes his journey around the world, using Blazephyr's/Truman's iPhone to keep in touch with his friends while trying to find a way to fix the broken Hawk Medal with a spectral Blazephyr arm following him. Personality Despite often coming off as happy-go-lucky in his personality, Ethan is actually quite strong-willed & was easily able to pick up on the fact he could use Blazepheyr's need for him & the OOO Belt to keep the Greed in line. Another defining trait is Ethan will fight to protect anyone in need, even complete strangers & at the risk of his own life. This stemmed after his regret from not saving the little African girl he befriended during a civil war which his family fortune started. He keeps a collection of coins & almost always has pairs of underwear of different designs & colors which he at times even gives to others. This is revealed to stem from an optimistic outlook thought to him by his grandfather, who said that all a man needs is a pair of underpants for tomorrow. Ethan possesses no selfish desires which made him ideal for being the Kamen Rider OOO but also became a weakness once the Purple Core Medals sought out a host, as they immediately found him & took root. However, taking the advice of Johnny Tolbert, after becoming a Greed, Ethan remembers the desire he had so long ago; Ethan wanted the power to protect people no matter where they are, which Blazepheyr gave to him in the form of the OOO Belt. Forms Kamen Rider OOO Combos After Ethan inserts three Core Medals into the OOO Belt, he scans them with the Core Scanner, & then holds the Core Scanner up to his chest, he transforms into Kamen Rider OOO. Like Kamen Rider Double Detective, Kamen Rider OOO has multiple combinations of forms he can access referred to as Combos. Each aspect of a combination of Core Medals gives Kamen Rider OOO different powers & weaknesses. In a fight, if a particular section of Kamen Rider OOO receives a significant amount of damage, the power of that section will be disrupted. If it takes further damage, the power will cut off completely & the section's corresponding Medal will be forcefully ejected from the OOO Belt, canceling the transformation. In addition, full Combos (that is, three from the same set) are incredibly taxing on Ethan's body, as they embody the full power of the corresponding Greeed. Painful if not fatal fatigue is risked when using more than one full combo. However, Ethan has developed resistance over time, as he were capable of using all of the combos at his disposal & their individual Scan Charges in quick succession. Whenever a Scan Charge is announced, Ethan will proclaim "See ya!" seconds before the opponent is defeated. Except for the Multi, Soul, & Super Multi Combos, the only combinations referred to as "Combo" are those of a single color. Mixed color combinations are referred to as Random Combos. |-|Multi = Multi Combo Statistics: *'Height': 194 cm. *'Weight': 86 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 4.5 t. *'Kicking power': 12 t. *'Maximum jump height': 190 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Multi Combo is the main combination that is always used by Power Rider using the Hawk, Tiger, & Grasshopper Core Medals. In Multi Combo, Kamen Rider OOO is armed with the Tiger Claw gauntlets, & can transform his legs into Grasshopper Legs to reach enemies that are out of his reach, such as ones that can fly. This combo is also the most balanced in speed & power. This Combo's Scan Charge finisher is the Multi Kick, where after jumping high up through the Grasshopper Legs, Kamen Rider OOO descends with a dropkick through the three rings that form, which are in the primary colors of the Hawk, Tiger, & Grasshoppers Medals which surround him in auras depending on the Core Medal. After passing through the red ring representing the Hawk Medal, he is surrounded in a red veil with wings, the yellow ring representing the Tiger Medal gives an aura with claws, while the green ring representing the Grasshopper gives an aura with legs. |-|Strength = Strength Combo Statistics *'Rider Height:' 204 cm. *'Rider Weight:' 93 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 4 t. *'Kicking Power: '''12 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 200 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.2 sec. '''Strength Combo' is OOO's green combination, using the powers of Uva's Core Medals: Stag, Mantis, & Grasshopper. Using Strength Combo, OOO's punching power is slightly lower than Multi, while his jumping height is slightly higher. However, his maximum running speed decreases significantly. In this form, OOO can shoot lightning from his Stag Horns, use the Mantis Swords, and jump high with the Grasshopper Legs. Strength also has the ability to create duplicates of himself known as the Branch Shade. He can create a massive amount of these duplicates, but Ethan claims it is extremely difficult to revert back to being just a single OOO so that he can cancel the transformation. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Strength Kick, where after splitting into several duplicates, OOO jumps into the air and performs a series of flying sidekicks on the target. |-|Fierce = Scorching Combo Statistics *'Rider Height:' 200 cm. *'Rider Weight:' 89 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 4.5 t. *'Kicking Power:' 9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 80 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 0.222 milliseconds Fierce Combo, also known as the Fierce Combo, is OOO's yellow combination, using the powers of Kazari's Core Medals: Lion, Tiger, and Cheetah. In this form, OOO's kicking power is decreased and his maximum jump height is reduced to less than half of Tatoba Combo. However, this is OOO's fastest form by a massive margin. In this form, OOO can emit an infrared light called the Liodias, which is intense enough to incinerate, use the Tiger Claws, and run at high speeds. The Cheetah Legs also enable Fierce Combo to perform the Revolt Spin Kick. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Gush Cross, which projects three yellow rings in front of OOO before charging through them with the Cheetah Medal's speed before delievering a cross slash on the target with the Tiger Claws infused with the Lion Medal's energy projection. |-|Gravity = Gravity Combo Statistics *'Rider Height:' 205cm *'Rider Weight:' 110kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 8t *'Kicking power:' 10.5t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 55m *'Maximum Running Speed:'100m/6.5s Gravity Combo, is OOO's gray combination, using the powers of Gamel's Core Medals: Rhino, Gorilla, and Elephant, Compared to Multi Combo, OOO's punching power is nearly doubled, while his kicking power, jumping height, and running speed are all decreased. In this form, OOO gains superhuman strength and gravity manipulation as well the ability to perform strong headbutts through the Rhino Head. He is able to perform the Bagoon Pressure attack by firing clones of the Gori Bagoon gauntlets from his arms and create powerful shockwaves by shouting or banging his chest "armor" with the Gorilla Arms. With the Elephant Legs, he can cause minor earthquakes and perform a powerful drop attack called the Elephant Stomp. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Gravity Impact, where OOO manipulates gravity to lift him into the air and weights himself down to hit the ground with a powerful stomp, trapping a Yummy in the ground that forms around it while the reformed ground moves toward OOO where he delivers a powerful double handed punch and headbutt at the same time. The damaged ground reforms after the Scanning Charge. |-|Marine = Marine Combo Statistics *'Length': 203cm *'Weight': 88 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power: '''3.5t *'Kicking power: 8t *'''Maximum Jump Height: 75m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/6s Marine Combo, is OOO's blue combination, using the powers of Mezool's Core Medals: Orca, Eel, & Octopus. Using Marine Combo, all of OOO's stats are decreased, making it one of his weakest forms. However, this is offset by the form's specialized abilities. In this form, OOO excels in underwater combat, and gains the ability to liquefy his body. It is armed with the Denki Eel Whips which enable electrically charged attacks, the most powerful being the Voltarm Whip. The Octopus Legs allow Marine Combo to climb walls with their suction cup-like abilities and can split apart for a barrage of hits. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Octo Banish, where OOO liquefies his lower body to propel himself upward, then use the Eel Whips to drag the opponent upward while OOO goes back down using the Octo Legs to perform a corkscrew kick that drills through the opponent. |-|Blaze = Blazing Combo Statistics: *'Length': 198 cm *'Weight': 87 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power: '''10t *'Kicking power: 15t **'Prominence Drop: '''150t *'Maximum Jump Height: 160m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s Blazing Combo, is OOO's red combination, using the powers of Blazepheyr's Core Coins: Hawk, Peacock, & Condor. This Combo's primary motif is the Phoenix, often called the king of birds & is a mix of different kinds of birds. In this form, the Hawk Head becomes the Brave Hawk Head, with the eyes becoming red rather than the usual green, wings protrude from the Hawk Head, & the hawk head symbol on the forehead becomes more prominent. As Blaze Combo, Kamen Rider OOO can see far distances, create energy peacock tail feathers to direct at opponents, use the Peacock Wings to fly, project Core Medal-like energy at its opponents, shoot streams of fire, & use the talon-like attachments of the Condor Legs called the Raptor Edges. This form is armed with the Blaze Spinner that can fire orbs of energy at its opponent. It can also hold a number of Core Medal, enabling him to perform the Giga Scan attack. Blaze is shown to have an increase in power, speed, & defense, making it the most superior out of the other combos. This Combo's Scan Charge finisher is the Prominence Drop, where after sprouting wings from the Peacock Arms, OOO flies into the air & performs a flying drop kick, with the talons on the Condor Legs splitting apart, on the target. During the final battle, Blazepheyr gives Ethan the last set of his Coins, including the Hawk Medal that housed Blazepheyr's consciousness, which was cracked, in order to fight Kieran in his Greed form. When Ethan transforms into Blaze Combo, Blazepheyr's voice announced the name of the Medals instead of the usual OOO Scanner voice, & the symbols of the Medals took on Blazepheyr's Greed form's color scheme. This version of Blaze Combo was unusually powerful, & when the transformation finished, projected a set of six phoenix wings behind it. Also, Blazepheyr's consciousness actually fought alongside OOO, taking the form of his human form with his Greed arm. |-|Raging = Raging Combo Statistics: *'Length': 205 cm *'Weight': 95 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power: '''10.5t *'Kicking power: 25t **'Prominence Drop: '''210t *'Maximum Jump Height: 160m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/3.3s Raging Combo is OOO's purple combination. Paring up with the famed Blaze Combo, Raging is easily one of the most powerful Combos in Kamen Rider OOO's arsenal, but it will slowly turn him into a mindless beast if he stays in the Combo for too long until recently when Kamen Rider OOO managed to gain control of the Purple Core Medal (if barely), but he still suffers from the physical strain resulting from Combo use, & is still at risk of "letting himself go" if he does not consciously keep control. As a result of the purple Core Medals residing in his body, Ethan is undergoing a process known as "Greeedification", gradually turning him into a Greed the longer the Core Medals are inside him. Raging Combo has a power that is capable of destroying or damaging Core Medals. After Ethan gains two more Purple Core Medals, he can access this form in the usual way or can transform straight into Raging while in Greed form. Unlike the other combos, Raging Combo causes most of the Kamen Rider OOO armor to become white & cannot form a mismatch with the other Core Coins, as the purple Core Medals are made in nature as the antithesis of desire, negating the power of the other Core Medals. Raging Combo's flight speed is faster than Blaze Combo, has greater jumping height, & its punching & kicking powers are stronger than the other Combos, making the "Raging Combo" nickname a well-deserved one. This Combo consists of the dinosaur-based Core Medals: Ptera, Tricera, & Tyranno. As Raging Combo, Kamen Rider OOO uses wings on the Ptera Head, called External Fins, to fly, as well as to freeze the opponent with a blast of icy air; the horns on the Tricera Shoulders, called the Wind Stinger, which can stretch into various lengths according to Ethan's command; & the claws on the Tyranno Legs to enhance his kicking. He can also combine the thigh armor to form a tail, called the Tail Divider, that can give off a devastating blow. Also, like BlazeCombo, this Combo has its own weapon; an ax/bazooka-hybrid called the Dino Breaker. This Combo's Scan Charge finisher is the Blasting Freezer. When activated, Kamen Rider OOO uses his Tricera Shoulders' Wind Stingers to stab his opponents in the shoulders to hold them in place, while he uses his Ptera Head's External Fins to freeze them immediately after, & the Tyranno Legs to finish them off by smashing them into frozen shards. After the final battle against the Kieran Leach/Dinosaur Greed, the Raging Combo was thought to be lost forever when the Purple Core Medals shattered when they reached the event horizon of the Greed-made black hole, overloading on the emptiness. However, in War of the Heroes, this Combo was restored & was back in his control. One theory as to why he has them back is that the Core Medals he has been the Core Medals still in the Dinosaur Greed upon his death & had traveled with the other Core & Cell Medals into the future, with Eric obtaining the Purple Core Medals along with the other Core Medals. |-|Reptilian = Reptilian Combo Statistics: *'Length': 198 cm. *'Weight': 90 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power:' 15 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 90 meters. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.8 seconds Reptilian Combo is OOO's orange combination, using the powers of the reptilian-based Cobra, Turtle, & Crocodile Core Medals. Compared to Multi Combo, OOO has higher punching and kicking power, but lower jump height and running speed. In this form, OOO's eyesight is doubled and gains infra-red vision. He is equipped with the tutle shell-like Goura Guarder, which can be joined together to create an energy shield called the Gora Shield, and can use the Saw Deadscythers on his legs to generate an energy crocodile head, which chomps his enemies with every kick. Reptilian Combo's body is also covered in a substance called Soma Venom, which makes him able to heal instantly after taking any attack. In addition OOO is armed with a pungi called the Burahngi. When OOO plays a song into the Burahngi, he performs the Cappello Brush, where a giant hooded cobra is summoned from the Cobra Head's "ponytail" to attacks enemies. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Warning Ride, where OOO projects three orange rings in front of him before dashing through them in a foot-first slide before unleashing a powerful kick with the Saw Deadscythers, which generate a giant energy crocodile head to bite through the target. |-|Soul = Soul Combo Statistics: *'Length': 197 cm *'Weight': 87 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.8 tons *'Kicking power:' 18 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 280 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 3.9 sec. Soul Combo also known as the Monster Combo, is OOO's red and gold combination accessed with the Hawk, Imagin, & Valkyrie Core Medals. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Soul Bomber, which OOO executes by first gathering energy between his hands, which changes into the symbol of the Valkyrie Medal. He then launches the symbol at his opponent, and the symbol attaches itself to the chest of the opponent, and as it does, OOO gathers energy in either hand, which form the Taka and Imagin Medal symbols, respectivley, and then launches them at the opponent. The three symbols then merge into the symbol of Soul Combo and explodes. |-|Super Multi = Super Multi Combo Statistics: *'Length': 198 cm. *'Weight': 87 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8 t. *'Kicking power:' 25 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 300 meters. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3 seconds Super Multi Combo is OOO's ultimate combo and the evolved form of Multi Combo accessed by the Super Hawk, Super Tiger and Super Grasshopper Core Medals. The colors of Super Multi are inverted compared to the original Multi Combo (meaning that he's mostly red, yellow, and green instead of black). While this form's punching power is lower than both the Blaze and Raging Combos, it has the highest kicking power and jumping height out of all of OOO's forms, as well as being slightly faster than Raging Combo. This form features the Super Hawk Head, which appears similar to Blaze Combo's Hawk Head Brave, sporting red eyes instead of green and a pair wings that enable him to fly. This form also features the longer and sharper Super Tiger Solid claws, and the spiked Super Grasshopper Legs. Because the Medals powering this Combo are displaced in time, OOO, like the Super Galaxy King, can bypass time to gain the upper hand on his enemies. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Super Multi Kick, which is a more powerful version of the Multi Kick. |-|Poseidon = Poseidon Combo Statistics *'Length': 204 cm. *'Weight': 89 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 3.5 t. *'Kicking power': 7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. Poseidon Combo is Kamen Rider OOO's cyan, dark blue, and crimson combination accessed with the deep sea animal-based Shark, Whale, and Wolffish Core Medals. It is analogous to Kamen Rider Neptune. |-|Clawed = Clawed Combo Statistics *'Length': 198 cm. *'Weight': 82 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5 t. *'Kicking power': 7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 100 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.8 sec. Clawed Combo is Kamen Rider OOO's orange, magenta, and purple combination accessed with the clawed arthropod-based Shrimp, Crab, and Scorpion Core Medals. It is analogous to Armored Warrior Inhumanoid. |-| Tramp= Shigazeshi Combo Statistics *'Length': 208 cm. *'Weight': 100 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 4.5 t. *'Kicking power': 11 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 90 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Shigazeshi Combo is Kamen Rider OOO's goldenrod and white combination accessed with the artiodactyla-based Deer, Gazelle, and Cattle Core Medals. |-| Venom= Venom Combo Statistics *'Length': 204 cm. *'Weight': 86 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 75 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.5 sec. Venom Combo is Kamen Rider OOO's purple, yellow, and silver combination accessed with the venomous arthropod-based Centipede, Bee, and Ant Core Medals. |-| Glacier= Glacier Combo Statistics *'Length': 198 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.2 t. *'Kicking power': 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 85 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. Glacier Combo is Kamen Rider OOO's gray, white, and navy combination accessed with the polar animal-based Walrus, Polar Bear, and Penguin Core Medals. Kamen Rider Genesis Genesis Statistics *Height: 199 cm *Weight: 92 kg Ability Perimeters: *Punch power: 3.5 t *Kick power: 8 t *Jump power: 45 m *Speed: 100m/5s Like Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Genesis's powers stem from the Core Medals that power the Greed & their Yummy creations. However, Kamen Rider Genesis's powers originate solely from the Ness Foundation's technology developed by Kieran Leach to utilize the power of the Cell Medals. On Kamen Rider Genesis's armor, there are capsules called Receptacle Orbs, in which the Genesis Armor System is stored until a Cell Medal is used to summon the weapons. It was first thought that, due to using Cell Medals as opposed to Core Medals, Kamen Rider Genesis was, at first, at a disadvantage against the Greed. However, as Kamen Rider Genesis, Lucas shows an extreme proficiency in utilizing the system, single-handedly combating three Greed on even grounds by strategically using the Cutter Wings, Caterpillar Legs, & Shovel Arms until he uses all weapons in Day Mode to defeat them, surpassing his predecessor, Johnny Tolbert, who wasn't capable of fighting against a single Greed. Kamen Rider Genesis's exosuit originally had a self-destruct function built into it. However, the self-destruct function was disabled by Lucas Hargrave when Kieran Leach defected to the Greed side. Ethan only used the Genesis System once, during when he thought without a Hawk Medals to transform with, as Eric realized that Johnny's Cell Medal Tank, which he also stored the Genesis Belt in, got sent back in time with them. When the Chimera Yummy arrives a second time to take Blazepheyr's Medals, Ethan took advantage of the situation, & transforms. During the fight, he displays little to no proficiency with the Genesis System, using only the Drill Arm to fight, mainly because it is the only weapon unit adaptable with his unique fighting style. Because of Ethan focusing on protecting people, the Genesis Belt & suit takes heavy damage during the fight, & Blazepheyr loses his Medals. Ethan Greed Ethan Greeed *'Height:' 207 cm *'Weight:' 115 kg The Ethan Greeed form is an alternate incarnation of the Dinosaur Greeed, accessed by absorbing two more purple Core Medals (for a total of seven) from Kieran Leach. In this form, Ethan assumes the form of all the dinosaurs in the medals and starts to go berserk, unable to tell the difference between humans, Greeed, and Yummies. This form was lost to Ethan when the majority of the Purple Cores were ejected out of his body and were destroyed at the Dinosaur Greed's death, reverting Ethan back to a normal human but however, when Blazepheyr's returns, he regains the possession of Purple Medals though never went berserk again due to their inactivity. ::Powers and Abilities ;Greed Powers :During his mutation as a Greed, Ethan slowly develops the traits of Greeds, possessing superhuman powers and dinosaur-like abilities true to the race he represents. :;Yummy Creation ::A Greed himself, Ethan can create Yummy by placing a Cell Medal into a Medal Insert Slot. Like Giru instead of using humans to make Yummies, his are made using inanimate objects that represent the end of a desire, such as broken dreams. Ethan however didn't demonstrate this ability, likely out of refusal to fall into villainy. :;Cell Medal Transmutation ::Ethan hypothetically can turn his body into a mass of Cell Medals, them reforming it back to his original state. :;Aerokinesis ::Ethan can fire a purple wind-like attack. :;Symbiosis ESP ::Because of the Purple Cores, Ethan now shares a connection with Maki.